The present invention relates to a candy dispenser comprising a head end and a tail end linked by a substantially translucent tube, a spring being contained in and visible through the tube and extending from the head end of the candy dispenser to the tail end of the candy dispenser. In the preferred embodiment disclosed herein, the spring is a helical spring commonly referred to as a Slinky(copyright) (a registered trademark of Poof Products, Inc. of Plymouth, Mich.).
The Slinky(copyright) toy was invented in 1945 by Richard James, a naval engineer who was experimenting with tension springs. Since its introduction into the marketplace, various manufacturers have developed toy products and novelties incorporating a spring, such as a Slinky(copyright). Nevertheless, Applicant is aware of no efforts to include such a spring in a candy dispenser as described herein.
It is a paramount object of the present invention to provide a candy dispenser incorporating a spring, resulting in a novelty item that has great consumer appeal especially to children.
This and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following description.
The present invention is a candy dispenser, a novelty item used to store and dispense candy pellets. A preferred candy dispenser in accordance with the present invention comprises a head end and a tail end linked by a substantially translucent tube, a spring being contained in and visible through the tube and extending from the head end of the candy dispenser to the tail end of the candy dispenser. The spring contained within the tube impedes the free fall of candy pellets and functions as a track upon which some candy pellets can ride from one end of the candy dispenser to the other, while some other candy pellets fall through the center of the spring. Because of the preferably translucent nature of the tube, the falling action and movement of the candy pellets creates a fun and interesting visual image. Furthermore, the tube preferably has a cross-sectional inner diameter that is marginally larger than the outer diameter of the spring so the movement of the spring is not inhibited within the tube.